The disclosure generally relates to a LED module and, more particularly, to the LED module with separate heat-dissipation and electrical conduction paths, and related heat dissipation board.
As the demand for LED with higher luminosity increases, the power consumption of a single LED chip has increased to several watts, or even more than ten watts. In order to improve the luminosity of the LED chip, vast resources should be put into the research of related materials, but a breakthrough development is difficult to achieve in the short term.
Moreover, a large portion of the input energy of the high power LED would be converted into heat. If the heat cannot be timely dissipated, the temperature of the LED chip increases. The increasing temperature not only causes reduction in the LED chip brightness but also accelerates the deterioration of the chip and the encapsulating materials, thereby reducing the luminous efficiency and durability of the product. In general, more waste heat would be generated as the power of the LED chip increases. If the heat dissipation problem of the LED packaging structure cannot be effectively resolved, it will be obstructive to the development and application of the LED chips.